


Warmth of Winter

by Ixora_sirmxnhx



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, New Year's Kiss, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, barely 1k words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixora_sirmxnhx/pseuds/Ixora_sirmxnhx
Summary: There are times when Jisung wishes to be by Minho’s side, to be able to physically embrace Minho and remind him that he will always be by his side through actions and not words. He wishes to be able to fall asleep by Minho and wake up to the other right next to him, hoping that somehow, he could just close the distance that is keeping them apart.But all Jisung could do is cross off dates on the calendar as he awaited for Winter to arrive, even if it doesn’t snow in Malaysia.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 64





	Warmth of Winter

**Author's Note:**

> The art is owned by me, @minmixora on Twitter!

Distance had never been much of a problem for Jisung and Minho. Even when Jisung had to move to a different country for studies, they stayed connected through texts and calls. Despite Minho’s hectic schedule as a vet, he still made time just for the other.

Distance had never been a problem and it would never be.

Though, Jisung has to admit that he misses Minho’s presence by his side and Minho misses having someone waiting for his arrival after work at home. 

The silence of the house can be suffocating, especially on the days when work gets tough and he begins to question his purpose in life. During times like this, all he wants to do is to curl up on the bed and fall asleep, except it gets hard to do so because his mind would refuse to shut down and allowing him the satisfaction of rest.

Days like this are when his thoughts gets loud, way too loud for his own liking and when his thoughts are loud, Minho feels the need to be with someone, whether it be physically or through a screen.

So when his phone lights up to indicate a notification, Minho is beyond relieved, even more so when he realizes that it’s from none other than Jisung.

Jisung:

Bub! I just finished my assignments djmnsjckv

I missed u :((

Minho:

Hey muffin <3 

I missed you too

Im so tired from work hhh

Jisung:

>:(( Rest!!

OR I'LL VORE U

Minho:

SJKXHVW BBY PLS I AM RESTING

Jisung:  
OK GOOD

Just making sure

Minho:

Dhajsfbcdhjqwk bby p l s

Jisung:

ehehe

I love you!!

Minho:

cxhzjckvs I love you too muffin <3

It’s times like this that Minho wishes for Jisung to be by his side, that when distance became something that troubles him, even if it’s temporary, but Minho knows that he will be fine.

After all, Winter is coming soon.

For now, he settles with texts and calls, and Jisung is more than happy to hear about Minho’s daily updates, whether it be about his work, a stray cat he met at the side of the road or about his meals. He’s just happy to hear from Minho.

The random pictures and texts Jisung receives from Minho every time he finds something interesting is what keeping Jisung going even on a stressful day. It makes his nights a little bit less lonelier and his day a little bit brighter. 

Jisung is plenty sure that he has annoyed most of his college friends from the amount of times he had talked about Minho alone, although he’s grateful of the fact that they put up with him and his rambles. 

He’s even more thankful of the fact that Minho is understanding of his schedule as a college student. Never had the other try to pressure Jisung to talk to him on the daily. Never had the other made him feel like he is guilty for not wanting to talk on certain days. Never had the other made him feel as though unneeded or unloved for needing time for himself. It’s something that Jisung had always been grateful for and something that Jisung very much needed.

In return, Jisung tries his best to be there for Minho whenever he needs him to. He tries his best to rid of Minho’s insecurities, to make sure that Minho knows he is loved and appreciated.

There are times when Jisung wishes to be by Minho’s side, to be able to physically embrace Minho and remind him that he will always be by his side through actions and not words. He wishes to be able to fall asleep by Minho and wake up to the other right next to him, hoping that somehow, he could just close the distance that is keeping them apart.

But all Jisung could do is cross off dates on the calendar as he awaited for Winter to arrive, even if it doesn’t snow in Malaysia.

Like any other couples, they argue. Sometimes, it’s trivial and they would make up in just a few hours. Sometimes, it’s huge and take longer to resolve, especially when one or the other is being stubborn. 

At times like this, Jisung opts to go on a venting spree to all of his friends, sharing every bit of info that has happened between him and Minho to have caused them to argue, for them to analyze and confirm in his stead of who was in the wrong. 

As for Minho, he would simply busies himself with his work, choosing to keep his mind preoccupied all the while thinking back on his own actions all by himself. Sometimes, he chooses not to think at all.

As for who would apologize first, it depends. Sometimes, it’s Jisung, other times, it’s Minho. Neither one of them keeps track of who apologizes first, but they do know that their love for one another is worth more than a fight, so they choose to sit down and talk things out once the both of them are calm enough to do so. They try their best to communicate with one another, even with the distance between them.

Jisung is Minho’s support, and Minho is Jisung’s support. Their relationship isn't perfect and neither are they. Together, they learn and grow, all the while hoping that their love will remain as beautiful as the first snow they’ve seen as a couple.

Despite the distance between them, they had made it a must to celebrate each other’s birthdays together. While they celebrate with their friends in the morning, birthday nights are meant for one another. 

Regardless of how busy they might be, they make time. It’s something that the two shares between themselves, just something that _they_ do.

Their birthday celebration isn’t grand, simply crafts, collage, poems, letters, songs and drawings dedicated to the other. There may be the occasional surprise gifts every once in a while, but what they receive on other years means just as much. It truly is the thought that matters.

Jisung’s favorite present is the bright orange scarf that Minho had took upon himself to knit by hand. The color has faded throughout the years, but Jisung holds it dear to his heart and it shows from the way every Winter Jisung wears it out, wherever he goes. After all, it reminds him of Winter and Winter reminds him of Minho.

Although, Minho’s not fond of Winter, the cold causing feelings of drowsiness more often than not. He much prefer Autumn over Winter, where the coldness of the temperature is just right and the changing color of the leaves bringing out a sense of melancholy. Even so, he looks forward to Winter, because Winter is Jisung’s favorite season and Winter reminds him of Jisung.

It’s also during Winter that their hearts reunite. During Winter, they share each other’s warmth. Even if they had to wait for days and months, it doesn’t matter, because eventually, they’ll find their way back into each other’s embrace.

For Minho, the smile that lights up Jisung’s eyes is more than worth the wait. His heart flutters every time he settles his eyes onto the scarf he had gifted Jisung on his 18th birthday, his heart full of love and adoration towards the other.

Gone are the days of crossing dates off the calendar. Gone are the days of texting and video calling. Gone are the lonely nights on a huge, empty bed. Tonight, they spend their time together right by each other’s side. Tonight, they’ll share each others’ warmth in the coldness of the Winter. 

The days before Christmas, they spend their time with their respective families. Two days before Christmas, they visit Jisung’s parents for dinner. The day before Christmas, they visit Minho’s parents for dinner and on Christmas, they spend the day together.

Even though there is no gifts exchanged, they’re happy. After all, they’re each others’ presents. Just their presence is more than enough.

Winter is the season to gather around with friends, family and lover. Winter is the season they share with one another. Winter is Jisung’s favorite season, because during Winter will he be able to meet with Minho. 

Winter is Minho’s least favorite season, but Winter brings him the warmth and love that he so desperately craves for every year as they snuggle up to one another on a cold Winter night, watching the news report on television as they awaited for the countdown to the new year.

Their fingers interlace, each of their lips pulled into a smile as they leaned against each other for support. No words were exchanged, a comfortable silence enveloping them. The only source of light within the room comes from the screen of the television, the only noise is the chanting of the countdown from the same source. 

“ _Ten! Nine! Eight!”_

Jisung squeezes Minho’s hand lightly, his heart pounding against his chest as he sucks in a deep breath.

_“Seven! Six! Five!”_

Minho giggles, feeling rather giddy as he purses his lips in anticipation. 

_“Four! Three! Two!”_

They sneak glances at one another, their cheeks colored a beautiful pink.

_“One!!”_

“Happy New Year.” They whisper as they lean in to share a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter for more Stray Kids content! I write there!
> 
> Twitter: @minmixora


End file.
